A plaies ouvertes
by Ainokomiel
Summary: [fic terminée] Lors d'une mission, Duo est agressé et souffre de pralysie au jambes. Envoyés au Canada dans un endroit calme, Heero assistera son ami dans sa guérison. Mais leurs sentiments se révèlent.
1. Dis lui toi que je t'aime

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wings

**Genre:** shounen-ai, couple 1x2x1, angst.

**Disclamers:** je dois hélas dire que... ben... voila °bouhouhou° les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ;'(  
Mais si un jour j'apprends que je suis l'héritière deSunrise et Bandai, alors là, on en fera voir de toutes les couleurs a nos G-boys préférés

**Petite note: **c'est ma toute première fiction sur Gundam et j'aimerais voir si le style plait... alors lancez vos reviews! _(ce qu'il y a en italique c'est des traduction ou mes commentaires idiots )  
_Quant aux pensées des persos elles sont mises entre °pensées°.

**ATTENTION! Cette fic' peut être lue séparément des autres mais fait néanmoins partie d'un cycle: **

**Cycle: **

**-A plaies ouvertes (c'est ici) **

**-Wedding Wing**

**-Le soufflé de nos vies **

**-Ne me quitte plus. **

**A plaies ouvertes**

**Chapitre 1 : Dis lui toi que je t'aime**.

-Trois jours. Hn. Ninmu ryoukai. (_Mission acceptée_)

Heero raccrocha le combiné et resta quelques secondes immobile, face à la table de chevet. Il soupçonnait le regard d'un certain natté dans son dos qui attendait des explications. Et en effet, Duo, assis sur un bord du lit, lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

-La mission a été repoussée à demain. Expliqua t'il.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le jeune homme à la natte.

-Question d'éthique. Dans deux jours, c'est Noël.

-On a pourtant toujours été immoral avec feu Oz!

-Les temps ont changé. Aujourd'hui,… c'est la paix.

Duo s'affaissa sur son lit impeccablement lissé, mi ses deux bras derrière sa nuque et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant:

-°trois jours de liberté avec lui. Seul à seul! Soit 72 heures soit 4440 minutes pour admirer "the perfect soldier". Ô, paradis°

-Ca à l'air de te faire plaisir. Lança Heero tout en ouvrant son sac de voyage.

Le Shinigami perdit aussitôt sa mine heureuse et rougit. Il répondit faussement:

-La Russie, c'est plutôt cool comme pays, non? On pourra toujours faire des visites. Puis regarde ce temps! C'est magnifique!

En effet, au dehors, le soleil brillait: un phare blanc faisant étinceler la neige telle une fine poudre de diamants.

Heero continua à ranger ses affaires _(une pile de débardeurs verts, deux jeans, une pile de boxers)_ mais, cette fois-ci, avec un peu plus de zèle. Au fond de lui-même, il aurait espéré entendre une autre réponse.

-°j'aurais tant voulu qu'il me dise"c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir de passer trois jours avec toi".Mais pourquoi je pense à ça ? Ca ne me ressemble pas...°

Heero ferma la misérable penderie et se retourna. Duo, maintenant accroupi sur son lit, sa longue natte posée avec dédain sur son épaule, lisait des prospectus pour touristes. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Soudain, la tête de 02 se releva, entraînant la chute de ses cheveux tressés. Son regard interrogateur croisa celui de Heero qui dit soudain:

-Je vais prendre un bain.

Il se retourna tout en lançant une serviette blanche sur son épaule et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Duo continua à lire ses revues touristiques et choisit avec affection les endroits à visiter.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Heero faisait coulé son bain. Le liquide chaud dégageait de la vapeur et embuait le miroir. Il se dévêtit et enroula une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de s'asseoir sur le froid rebord, en entendant qu'il y ait assez d'eau. Il remarqua un tube de gel douche, sur le coin de la baignoire et le saisit avant d'en verser la moitié du contenu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se servir de se genre de chose. La mousse s'amplifia rapidement. Il coupa le robinet et pénétra dans l'eau chaude avec une certaine délectation.

Duo leur avait préparé un itinéraire et avait noté chaque étape sur un bout de papier, accompagné de petits dessins idiots qui le faisaient sourires. Puis, soudainement, il entendit une mélodie, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il crut rêver, tendit mieux l'oreille… Impossible? Heero chantait? Son Heero! Mister Iceberg? Il sauta du lit et s'approcha de la porte, le chant devenant de plus en plus précis.

-_I'm more than a bird  
I'm more than a plane  
I'm more than some pretty face beside a train  
And it's not easy to be me…_

Non, ce n'était pas une illusion! Il colla son oreille contre la porte pour en être persuadé. Afin d'assurer son appui, il plaqua ses deux mains contre le bois de celle-ci. Mais elle n'était pas convenablement fermée et s'ouvrit sous le poids, précipitant le jeune homme natté dans une chute inexorable. Il avait perdu l'équilibre et s'étala sur le carrelage blanc tandis que Heero vif comme le renard, venait de bondir hors de l'eau et d'empoigner son arme.

-Duo! Bak a! s'exclama t'il en baissant le revolver. Qu'est ce que tu faisais derrière cette porte!

Aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, il balbutia:

-Je… tu chantais alors… je…

Un lourd silence s'imposa. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Duo attrapa sa natte et tira dessus comme pour s'infliger une punition. Heero sourit. Un sourire tout aussi imprévisible que charmant qui eut pour effet de détendre aussitôt l'atmosphère. 02 savait que c'était un des rares privilèges auquel il avait droit. Il était en effet le seul à qui Heero avait souri autant de fois. _(En plus c'est vrai. Dans l'anime ou dans la mangas, c'est Duo qui reçoit le plus de sourires. Cinq, pour être précise!)_.

Duo se redressa et frotta ses membres endoloris. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le torse nu de son compagnon. The perfect soldier avait aussi un perfect bodyà ce qu'il paraissait. '

-°Arrête de le relooker, pauvre idiot° Puis, il proposa en prenant ce ton enjoué qu'on lui connaissait si bien:

-Je vais nous préparer un bon petit plat!

- Non! Surtout pas! S'exclama soudain Heero.

La dernière fois qu'il avait goûté à la cuisine du Shinigami, il avait bel et bien faillit y rester.

-Stupid boy! Lui lança simplement le jeune homme à la natte avant de sortir de la salle de bain, persuader de réussir un repas digne d'un chef coq français.

Deux heures plus tard, tout ce que Duo avait réussi à faire, c'était s'être brûlés les doigts. Il sifflait de douleur alors qu'il se posait des pansements sur ses mains, non sans les voir enduit d'une crème anesthésiante. Heero prit le téléphone de l'hôtel et commanda une pizza. Quand le livreur arriva, il la mangèrent sur la mini table de leur mini cuisine dans cette mini misérable planque.

-Cet hôtel est trop crade! Lâcha Duo tout en dévorant sa part.

Heero ne répondit rien. Il regarda son compagnon engloutir le fromage avec hardiesse. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir tant de bonheur à la simple vue de Duo, se débattant avec des filaments de fromage. Il sourit de nouveau.

-°Ca fait la deuxième fois qu'il sourit en à peine une demi-heure. J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout simplement… heureux. Moi aussi je le suis et je me demande s'il pense comme moi. Ses saletés de doigts me font mal. J'ai envie de bondir de ma chaise et de les passer sous l'eau froide. Mais ce serait me faire passer pour un pauvre crétin qui ne sait pas cuisiner. Depuis le début, il n'arrête pas de me dévisager et dès que j'ai le malheur de le surprendre, il rougit. Peut être que je suis tout simplement fou… fou de penser à ça. Tsss, mon pauvre Duo. Et dire que je suis censé être le Shinigami…. Je n'ai plus rien de redoutable et ça fait des mois et des mois que je pense à la même chose sans trouver la moindre solution. Je tourne en rond… Je…°

-Tu n'as pas trop mal? Lui demanda soudain 01.

Il dut attendre quelque seconde avant de décoder le message. Une attention? Une attention rien que pour lui! Troisième miracle du jour. Duo répondit:

-C'est supportable. C'est juste de légères brûlures.

-°Je vois bien que tu crèves de mal à ses putains de doigts, Duo! Mais évidemment, tu ne les soigneras pas. Pas devant moi! Ce que tu peux être stupide! Tu ne dois pas avoir honte... Je serais même content de pouvoir te soigner, rien qu'une fois. Je pourrais prendre tes mains et les enduire de crème. Et peut être qu'avec toute cette affection que je te transmettrais, tu comprendras. Tu ne me laisseras même pas cette chance…°

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, le jeune homme à la natte saisit son papier et entraîna son compagnon dans les rues de Moscou. Heero n'aimait pas le froid même s'il y résistait sans problème. Il tremblait sous son manteau et ses doigts de pieds étaient gelés. Duo semblait s'amusé comme en gosse en marchant dans la neigeécoutant le craquement de ses pieds sur la délicate couche de poudre. Il entraînait Heero partout dans le flot des gens. Tous affichaient des sourires heureux à l'approche de Noël. Arrivé sur une grande place, ils trouvèrent un banc inoccupé. Duo s'assit et pria the perfect soldier de se rebaisser à son niveau.

-Allez! Sit down! ... Heero… pleeease!

Il s'exécuta, s'assit et croisa les jambes tout en regardant les personnes passées devant lui. Au milieu de la place, trônait un immense sapin décoré de centaines de boules et de luminaires. Les gens passaient devant eux, sortaient des magasins, chargés de cadeaux. Tout le monde semblait heureux.

-Tu vois tous ses sourires, Hee-chan?

-Hn.

-C'est pour ça que je me suis battu. Et c'est la plus belle des récompenses que de les voir déambuler heureux, comme si la guerre n'était plus qu'un rêve.

Heero regarda son compagnon qui affichait une mine sereine et victorieuse. Ses yeux lie-de-vin se tournèrent soudain vers lui et il lui demanda:

-Et toi? C'est quoi ta récompense…?

Heero resta silencieux et pensa:

-°C'est sans doute les regards fier que J me portait, la confiances que Les Profs avaient en moi. Puis il y a cet autre chose qui me poussait à continuer : notre équipe soudée. Je sentais que j'y avais ma place, que les autres m'appréciaient. Puis surtout … Duo… °

Mais il ne pouvait le lui dire. En lui, trop de peur, trop de doutes. Cela le faisait fuir car, ses sentiments là, il avait passé toute son enfance à apprendre à les maîtrisé, les intercepté et les détruire en pièces. De son regard bleu glacial, il répondit:

-Je suis un soldat. Je ne me suis pas battu pour mon compte personnel mais pour ceux qui me dirige.

Duo était très déçu par cette réponse.

-Tu ne t'es jamais battu par quelque chose d'autre que "les ordres"!

-Iie. _(non en japonais)_

-Et pourquoi tu as continué dans l'armé alors? Quand on a annoncé notre victoire personne ne t'a demandé de continuer!

-...

-Heerooo?

-Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Avoua alors son compagnon. Je suis né, j'ai été formé pour me battre. Abandonner les combats c'est me réduire à être une personne inutile dans le monde.

-Tu ne rêves pas de… fonder une famille ou bien de...

-Non. Le coupa l'autre.

Alors le jeune homme natté soupira avant de promener son regard triste vers ses voisins de banc. Un couple russe y était assis et s'embrassaient passionnément. Duo en fut presque jaloux. Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas être comme eux? Aujourd'hui, il avait 17 ans, la guerre avait prit fin et il avait renoncé à une vie paisible pour continuer dans l'armée. Pourquoi?… Pour Heero, bien sur. Pour un l'iceberg qui, lui, semblait peut se soucier de la question. Ils n'usaient plus de leur Gundam et se contentaient de simples missions souvent d'une facilité déconcertante. Il n'y avait plus d'ennemi public numéro un, donc, les temps restaient plus calmes.

-°J'ai la poisse. Pensa t'il. Ma vie sentimentale a toujours été un échec total.° Hee-chan…?

-…

-J'ai envie de boire un truc chaud. On va dans ce café, là en face?

Pour toute réponse, the perfet soldier se leva et se dirigea vars le bar. Duo bondit du banc et rejoint son compagnon en sautillant.

-°Sait-il seulement ma vrai motivation à poursuivre dans l'armée?… Je lui ai mentit, bien évidemment. Je n'allais pas lui répondre sur le coup "Duo Mawxell, si je me bats, c'est pour rester à tes côtés". Et pourtant j'aurais du… car plus le temps passe, plus j'ai la certitude que lui aussi n'est pas indifférent à mes regards. Quand il m'a inspecté, dans le bain, il semblait avoir été envoyé au septième ciel, il avait rougit. Et quand j'ai souris, il a eut cette expression qui ne trompe pas. Une mine satisfaite, timide et heureuse. .. Et maintenant, il est là, a sautillé à côté de moi comme un gosse. On dirait que c'est le premier chocolat chaud qu'il va boire. J'ai envie de lui passer un bras autour de la taille et de le serrer contre moi en marchant… Je suis pathétique.°

Alors qu'ils poussèrent la porte en bois bordeaux de la taverne, un joyeux son de cloche retentit. Une jeune femme, un plateau sur lequel était posé une bouteille de vodka, s'approcha d'eux et leur parla en russe.

-Do you speak English? Demanda Duo.

-Yes, of course. Où voulez-vous vous asseoir messieurs?

Il y avait une table pour quatre personne un peu plus loin, dans un coin à côté d'un bac de fleurs.

-Ca te va? Demanda le natté à Heero.

-Hn.

Cela lui importait peu tant qu'ils étaient face à face. La serveuse les conduisit parmi les chaises et les tables. C'était bondé et plutôt mal éclairé. On entendait des rires, des discussions et même des chants joyeux de Noël qui sortaient d'un vieux tourne disque. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre leur table, une bande de quatre jeunes garçons à l'air plutôt voyou s'accaparèrent la place.

-Excusez-moi, fit la serveuse, mais vous devez laisser cette table pour ses personnes.

Un type barbu dévisagea Duo et Heero d'un regard hautain avant de dire:

-On est très bien ici, qu'ils aillent s'asseoir autre part.

-Monsieur! Vous m'avez bien entendue! Laissez ses chaises s'il vous plait. Il y a d'autres tables à l'étage.

-Hé shit! Lança le même type avant de se lever, accompagné par sa bande d'amis. Un d'eux, un bandeau couvrant ses cheveux blonds et portant un blouson sur lequel trônait "american guy", balança sa chaise avec un peu trop de force. Celle-ci tomba et s'en alla cogner les jambes de la serveuse qui perdit l'équilibre. Son plateau tangua et la bouteille de Zoubrochka se renversa vers Duo.

-Attention ! fit Heero en le poussant contre le mur.

-°Merde! Merde! Merde! Il est contre moi… Oô, Heero! Pourquoi tu m'infliges ça°°

The perfect soldier, toujours entrain de plaquer son compagnon contre le mur, eut la curieuse envie de ne plus bougé. Il remercia en pensée la serveuse qui les interrompit car il allait bientôt perdre toute contenance. (Ce qui aurait été très très gênant !)

-Excuse meee! fit-elle en se mettant à quatre patte pour éponger le sol.  
Le type au bandeau lança un sourire goguenard. Heero, ne supportant cette arrogance primitive, lui lança un coup de poing bien mérité. La victime fit deux tours sur elle même avant de s'écraser sur le sol, provoquant la colère des autres.

-Niët niët niët! fit la serveuse, se relevant à toute vitesse et s'interposant entre les deux groupes avant qu'ils ne se battent. Pas de ça dans mon auberge! En vous reconnais bien là, les américains !  
En effet, les quatre voyous étaient eux aussi étrangers au pays et venaient vraisemblablement d'amérique. Ils lancèrent un regard féroce aux deux soldats. Heero ne se fit pas prier pour leur faire voir ses yeux glacés remplis-de-colère-froide-et-de-cruauté-made-in-a-Yuy-land! Ils tournèrent le dos en grognant et disparurent dans le fond de la taverne.

-Merci. Fit Duo. Je n'aurai jamais eu ton réflexe.

-De rien. Répondit son compagnon en s'asseyant à leur table.

Le jeune homme natté inspecta son manteau qui avait néanmoins été éclaboussé par l'alcool. Il le retira et le posa sur une chaise. Il découvrit que sa chemise blanche n'avait elle non plus pas été épargnée.

-Il y a des toilettes là-bas! Montra la serveuse avant de s'en aller, les débris de la bouteille sur le plateau et le plateau dans ses mains.

-Je reviens, ne bouge pas Hee-chan! fit Duo en se dirigeant vers les sanitaires. Il poussa la porte battante. Les toilettes étaient miteuses et ne donnaient guère envie de si attardé. Trois lavabos étaient alignés sur le mur en face de lui. Les djoks étaient à sa gauche. Il s'avança vers un des robinets, le tourna et aspergea sa chemise d'eau chaude. Puis, il repensa au plaquage de Heero et crut bon de s'asperger aussi la tête.

-Ca va mieux! Se dit-il en se regardant dans le miroir. Heero Yuy… I love you!

Et le jeune homme natté s'entraîna- se croyant sans doute un peu trop seulà répéter des "I love you Heero".

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand un petit rire mesquin lui parvint aux oreilles. Il aperçut dans le miroir avec horreur que la bande des quatre voyous sortait de derrière les panneaux de bois.

-Alors comme ça… monsieur est une pédale? Fit le chef de la bande.

-°Aï aï aï… Je veux tuer personne moi°° °

Mais il s'aperçut que son cher couteau n'était plus sur lui et qu'il ne pourrait donc pas se défendre.

-°merde! Il est resté dans ma veste°.

Les autres dégainèrent des canifs et le blond au bandeau sortit de sa ceinture un flingue.

-On est plutôt rancunier, comme tu vois. Fit le gros barbu. Et pas de chance, tu es américain toi aussi. On adore s'exprimer avec nos compatriotes tant adorés, c'est pour ça qu'on aimerait avoir une conversation sympa avec toi.

-Merci les gars pour cette attention '. Faut pas vous forcer surtout! '

La situation commença à se diriger vers le carnage assuré...

* * *

Suite dans le prochain chapitre

J'espère que ça vous a plû. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, hein!


	2. Quatre coups de feu

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wings

**Genre:** shounen-ai, couple 1x2x1, angst.

**Disclamers:** Sunrise/Bandai ne connaît pas le dixième de la moitié du quart de sa chance!

**Petite note: **c'est ma toute première fiction sur Gundam et j'aimerais voir si le style plait... alors lancez vos reviews! _(ce qu'il y a en italique c'est des traduction ou mes commentaires idiots )  
_Quant aux pensées des persos elles sont mises entre °pensées°.

**Chapitre 2: Quatre coups de feux.**

-Et votre ami, il commandera quoi? Demanda une jeune fille à Heero.

-Je vais attendre qu'il revienne.

-OK. Je repasse tout de suite.

-°Duo… mais qu'est ce que tu fiches dans ses toilettes°

Un mauvais pressentiment transperça soudain l'esprit de Yuy qui bondit de sa chaise en direction des W.C. Arrivé devant la porte, isolée tout au fond de la taverne, il entendit des sons qui confirmèrent ses doutes. Il poussa la porte battante et découvrit son compagnon, perché en haut d'une paroi en bois, inspectant avec horreur le bout de sa tresse quelque peu coupée. Celui qui lui avait fait ça gisait déjà dans un coin, la tête pendant sur son torse.

-Hee-chan! Regarde ce que cette brute a osé me faire! Il a coupé un bout de mes précieux cheveux!

Le chef de la bande répliqua:

-Regarde. Ta gonzesse est venue à ton aide! Qu'attends-tu pour lui crier ton "i love you Heero". Hein? Tu le faisais si bien devant la glace!

Cette révélation troubla Heero qui ne réagit pas tout de suite quand le blond au bandeau pointa son flingue vers son torse. Duo était passé au rouge pivoine.

-°Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache! Pas comme ça. Pourquoi ses idiots ne se sont pas tus°

Il lança alors désespérément:

-Heero… Ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'ils disent! On va leur flanquer une bonne raclée puis on se casse!

-Pas avant vos romantiques aveux ! Continua le blond. Je veux assister à ça ! Allez toi !  
Il pointa son revolver vers Yuy :

-Avance ! Et cueille ta fiancée.

Le gros porc de chef rit en disant:

-C'est vrai. J'aimerais tellement voir une scène romantique… Warf arf arf arf arf!

Heero ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se tourmentait lui-même, sentait son coeur qui lui faisait mal. Il avait envie que le temps rembobine et de ne jamais entrer dans ses foutues toilettes. Il serrait les poings et ne savait plus comment réagir tellement tous ses sentiments étaient nouveaux pour lui.

-t'es sourd, le brun? Je t'ai dit d'avancer!

Duo sauta souplement de son perchoir et se précipita vers le blond afin de lui foutre une bonne raclée. Mais deux des voyous lui saisirent les bras.

-Lâchez-moi! Cria t'il en se débattant. Heero aide moi!

Mais il avait beau gesticulé, les sbires ne lâchaient pas prise et Heero ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis, soudain, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit et un russe rentra. Découvrant le spectacle, impuissant, son premier réflexe fut de crier...

-Polize! Polize!

... avant de s'enfuir.

-Shit! Fit le chef. On décolle, en vitesse!

Et au moment ou Heero allait enfin venir au secours de son compagnon, il ne vit pas le blond l'assommer par derrière d'un coup de son arme. Duo cria:

-Salaud! Traître ! Quand il vous retrouvera il vous fera la peau !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait de celui-là? demanda alors un des deux des voyous qui maintenait le natté.  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du gros porc de chef:

-On l'emmène.

Duo aperçu une matraque se levé sur son visage puis... trou noir.

Quand Heero se réveilla péniblement, son premier mot fut un murmure remplit de peur:

-Duo...

Il se redressa comme sous le coup d'un électrochoc et se découvrit alors dans une chambre blanche. Hôpital? Il posa une main sur son front et sentit un bandage. Une infirmière entra.

-Bonjour, jeune homme.

-...depuis combien de temps suis-je ici?

-Même pas un bonjour?  
-...

- Bien! bien!Fit-elle sans insister. ... Vous dorez depuis trois jours. N'ayant découvert aucun papier d'identité sur vous, nous avons préféré vous garder jusqu'à ce que l'ambassade du Japon ne finisse de traiter votre cas. Vous êtes bien japonais...?

Il sauta du lit avec la ferme détermination de partir de cet endroit et de retrouver au plus vite Duo. Seulement voilà, il état nu comme un ver et l'infirmière étouffa un cri de surprise tout en lâchant la pile de linge propre qu'elle apportait. Heero, gêné, se replia immédiatement sous ses draps avant de lancer, furieux:

-Pourquoi m'avoir déshabiller?

-mais... mais. Fit-elle avant de déglutir. Nous avons par la suite remarqué que vous souffriez de différents hématomes sur l'ensemble du corps. Nous avons penser qu'il serait préférable de...

-Qu'avez vous fait?

-Nous avons recousus plusieurs plaies profondes et mal cicatrisées. Saviez vous seulement que votre jambe droite était cassée? Vos souffrez aussi de plusieurs carence alimentaire. Normalement, vous ne devriez même pas savoir vous mettre debout.

-Donnez moi mes vêtements! dit froidement Heero.

L'infirmièreétonnée, ne put que s'exécuter. Il se rhabilla en quatrième vitesse.

-Jeune homme, nous devons encore vous garder une bonne semaine! Nous devons vous poser des plâtres et vous faire suivre un régime alimentaire qui rétablira votre taux de calcium.

Il finit de nouer son dernier lacet d'un geste brusque et se redressa en parfaite santé. Comme la nurse avait deviner ses intentions, elle se plaça devant la porte en s'exclamant:

-Nous faisons tout ça pour votre bien!

-Où est Duo!

-Qui?

-Un garçon de ma taille avec de longs cheveux châtains nattés !

-Je n'ai pas vu un tel garçon. On a retrouvé que vous.

Heero s'en doutait. Son compagnon avait sans doute été emmené par les grosses brutes de la taverne et l'imaginer se faisant torturer par ceux-ci fut une vision insupportable. Loin de l'idée de faire du mal à l'infirmière, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre à l'opposé de la porte, l'ouvrit et se mit sur l'appui de fenêtre.

-jeune homme! NON! Ne faite pas ça! Je vais perdre mon emploie!

-N'ayez crainte. Je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Et il se jeta du deuxième étage. _(Naaa! Il n'est pas suicidèèère! ' )_

Yuy cherchait depuis de nombreuses heures des données sur son portable. Il était retourné à la taverne et n'avait hélas aucun indice sur l'endroit où les brutes avaient pu emmener Duo. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber et il s'était donc résolu à rentrer dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il piratait désormais consciencieusement les codes d'accès des aéroports de Moscou. Les voyous étaient américains, ne savaient sûrement pas se payer une suite dans un palace ce qui restreint déjà considérablement les choix de recherches. Enfin, il trouva leurs noms dans les archives du "La Pravda", se renseigna sur leur domicile (une planque dans les bas quartiers russes) et eut accès à leur fiche d'identité accompagnée d'une photo qui lui permit de les identifiés. Il avait fait cela très vite, la pression et l'angoisse jouant sur son cœur.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée et que les réverbères profusaient une triste lumière autour d'eux, quatre coups de revolver retentirent dans le silence de la nuit.

-Allah! Fit Quatre presque au bord des larmes. Oô Allah!  
-Ne te met pas à chialer non plus. Fit Heero. Puisque je te dis qu'il dort maintenant.

Au téléphone depuis quelques minutes avec son ex compagnon d'arme, Yuy expliquait la situation. Il entendait en arrière plan Trowa qui bombardait Quatre de questions. Les deux jeunes adolescents, quand la guerre fut terminée, avaient commencés une vie de couple et s'étaient installés dans une belle villa, au milieu de la campagne dans le Luxembourg.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on lui a fait? C'est lors d'une mission hein ? Les ennemis l'on prit, c'est ça ? Je vous avais dit d'arrêter l'armée! Pourquoi est ce que vous ne m'écouter jamais ! Je…

-Quatre! Arrête! fit Trowa exaspérer. Passe moi ce téléphone que je parle à Heero.

changement de récepteur

-Allo, Heero? L'état de Duo est-il critique?

-... Il s'en remettra mais doucement.

-De quoi souffre t'il?

-Il semble qu'ils l'aient drogués et torturés.

-Mais qui étaient ses barges? Comment peut-on être aussi ignobles?

-C'est arrivé suite à une dispute dans un bar. Ils étaient quatre et armés. Ils sont recherchés en Amérique par les autorités. Chacun possédait un casier judiciaire loin d'être vide. Braquages, deal, viols, contrefaçon...

-Viols? s'exclama Trowa. Et ils l'ont..?

-Je ne sais pas. Ca fait cinq heures qu'ils dort je ne lui ait pas encore parler depuis notre retour à l'hôtel. J'espère qu'il se réveillera demain.

-Tu n'as rien pu faire?

-...

A ses paroles, Heero se sentit sale et responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il était resté immobile, indifférent, même quand Duo l'avait appelé.

-Tu les as fait payé, Heero? N'est ce pas! Dis moi qu'ils ont payés!

-Ils sont morts... Je les ais tués.

-...

-Je vais raccrocher. Je vous retéléphonerai quand Duo se sentira mieux.

-Heero, attends !

-Oui?

-Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu alignés autant de mot à la suite les uns des autres. Je sens que tu prends ce problème très à cœur. Tu ne dois pas avoir de remords, hein? Duo est un grand garçon. S'il n'est pas arrivé à se défendre tout seul, tu n'aurais pas pu non plus! ... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si.

Et il raccrocha, la mine triste et le cœur en pleur. Duo dormait toujours. Sur son visage, il y avait cette expression de mal être, comme quand vous êtes au bord des larmes et que vos lèvres tremblent. Son corps était recouvert de blessures, ses poignets étaient lacérés par les cordes qui l'avaient retenus durant trois jours, attaché dans une cave humide à de la tuyauterie. Heero, voyant son corps ensanglanté, son regard innocent brisé, n'avait pu contenir sa colère. Il avait descendu froidement les quatre ignobles brutes avant de détacher son compagnon tout en sentant des larmes salées coulées le long de ses joues en feu. Quand il l'avait approché, Duo s'était mis à crierà hurlerà se défendre de tout contact sans même chercher à savoir qui était là. Et the perfect soldier avait beau eu dire "C'est moi, Duo. C'est Heero. Je suis là pour te libérer.", il ne l'avait pas reconnu et avait continué à lancer ses jambes en avant, pour toute défense. Ce n'est que quand il s'était évanoui de fatigue que Heero avait pu l'emporter vers un endroit plus sur. Et maintenant, persécuter par l'angoisse, il ne cessait de se ronger les ongles en observant son compagnon endormit. Il n'avait même plus son laptot pour se défouler au travail depuis que le natté, dans un excès de colère, l'avait flanqué un mois plutôt contre un mur.

-°Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, petit démon. Si j'avais su combien je tenais à toi. Si je n'avais pas aussi stupidement réagit lorsque les brutes m'ont dévoilés tes sentiments pour moi. …! Le pire c'est que je n'en suis même pas certain puisque tu as tout nié par la suite… Duo : reviens moi.°

Le lendemain, quand Heero fut réveillé, il découvrit avec stupeur le lit de Duo vide. Il fit valser sa couverture, sauta du lit et couru dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive enfin, assis, les jambes pendantes et le torse nu, devant la glace géante de la salle de bain.

-Duo...

Il ne bougeait pas, contemplant le triste spectacle du reflet. Son corps, meurtris par les coups, semblaient à tout jamais perdu. Ses jambes étaient hors d'usage, tels deux lourds sacs pendants et inutiles qu'il se devait de traîner. Il avait du ramper jusque dans la salle d'eau avec la simple aide de ses bras.

-Tu as faim?

Il acquiesça de la tête puis saisit sa tresse qu'il pressa contre lui comme un ours en peluche.  
-Duo… Tu te sens bien ?

Pas de réponse. Il semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

Heero, avant de s'en aller dans la cuisine préparer un solide déjeuner, saisit une robe de chambre et s'approcha de son compagnon pour l'en recouvrir. Hélas, sa réaction fut des plus violente.  
-NON! Hurla t'il avec effroi.

Il attrapa Heero par le poing et le jeta au sol avant de littéralement essayer de l'étrangler. The perfect soldier gigotait, essayant de se détacher des deux mains assassines qui lui serraient son cou. Le Shinigami avait prit le dessus. On pouvait voir la rage dans son regard aux teintes pourpres. Il serrait les dents en lançant une plainte cruelle et dénuée de pitié. Puis soudain, une lueur de surprise traversa les yeux du Shinigami qui relâcha aussitôt son étreinte meurtrière avant de ramper jusque dans un coin de la salle de bain, les larmes aux yeux. Heero était bien trop essoufflé que pour crier de colère. Il se redressa haletant mais sa douleur physique ne fut rien comparée à la vision de son Duo Maxwellà moitié nu, serrant sa tresse contre lui et pleurant des mots intelligibles. Il se mit debout, posa la robe de chambre devant son compagnon sans oser une nouvelle fois l'approcher avant de partir. Cela serait sans doute plus difficile que prévu.

A suivre…

Je vous promet le 3ème chapitre trèèès rapidement!


	3. Laisse moi panser ton coeur

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre:** couple 1x2x1.

**Disclamers:** perso pas à moi mes à Sunrise/Bandaï qui décidément n'en profite toujours pas assez.

**Réponses au reviews:**

**raziel et yami ni hikari:** Vous avez tout juste! En faite, je republie ma fic en la découpant en chapitre parce que certains internautes me l'avaient demandés. Si je l'avais mise d'une traite avant, c'était parce que (vu mes superbes capacités en anglais) je ne comprenais rien au fonctionnement du "chapter manager" Heureusement un membre de a eu la gentillesse de tout m'expliquer! (Merci Csame!)

**Yami Shino: **T'inquiète! Dudule va se trouver un "perfect doctor" ;-).

**Chapitre 3: Laisse moi panser ton cœur.**

La première chose qu'il fit fut de téléphoner à ses supérieurs pour dévoiler leur incapacité à exécuter la mission... La deuxième, préparer un petit déjeuner digne d'un roi. Quand il sortit de la cuisine, Duo était assis sur le canapé du salon, le regard plongé dans l'écran de télévision noir. Il semblait regardé une émission alors que le poste était éteint. Heero approcha le plateau et le posa sur la table devant lui.

-Mange! Ordonna t'il.

Pas de réponse, pas même un regard.

-Duo. Tu es sûrement affamé alors mange!

Toujours pas de réactions. Et pourtant, il avait compté sur son air autoritaire si souvent employé à l'égard de 02 pour qu'un déclic s'opère. Mais rien... Heero pensa qu'il était préférable de le laisser seul. Il s'en alla donc dans leur chambre préparer les bagages avec la vague idée de se réfugier dans une des anciennes planques. Les valises bouclées, il les porta dans le hall et remarqua avec satisfaction que le plateau repas était vide. Une 4x4 les attendait dans le garage de l'hôtel mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre pour déplacer Duo, dans l'incapacité d'user des ses jambes. Il fit donc d'abord une première allée où il déposa leurs sacs de voyage dans le coffre avant de revenir dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Duo n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le canapé et jouait impulsivement avec sa natte sectionnée. Il s'accroupi à sa hauteur et, plongeant son regard cobalt dans les yeux de l'Américain, expliqua:

-Duo... On va devoir partir. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras pour te porter jusque dans la voiture, d'accord? Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Il avança ses deux mains mais aussitôt Duo se recroquevilla contre le dossier du canapé et agita ses bras pour le repousser.  
-Duo... Je n'ai pas le choix. Allez viens...

Et il empoigna fortement son compagnon qui se débattit en lançant de faibles exclamations. Heero sortit de l'appartement et resserra son étreinte car l'Américain essayait de lui échapper. Il réussit à ouvrir l'ascenseur et y pénétra, appuyant avec son coude sur l'étage -1. Duo était en plein délire : Il lançait des gémissements de souffrances, se débattait sans force et semblait au bord de la crise de larmes. Heero se sentit très affecté par le comportement de son coéquipier qui semblait celui d'une bête blessée, agonisante face à son tortionnaire, cherchant à se cacher pour mourir en solitaire. Il releva le front de Duo vers ses lèvres et le baisa tendrement:

-T'en fais pas Duo. Je vais te soigner, tu vas voir... Je prendrai soins de toi, je te le promets.

Duo se calma soudain, ne se débattit plus. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au sous-sol, on pouvait voir un Duo paisiblement endormi contre le torse de son ami… _(Si c'est pas chou !)_

Onze heures plus tard, sans que Heero n'ait prit une minute de repos pour lui, les deux agents se retrouvaient suspendus de leur fonction jusqu'à rétablissement du soldat atteint, j'ai nommé Duo Maxwell. Ils s'étaient donc vu offrir une charmante petite maisonnée, au milieu d'une forêt au Canada. Il s'agissait d'une planque bien emménagée quand des soldats devaient disparaître de la nature pour un bon moment. Ce qui serait sûrement leur cas… Duo était sous sédatif car sa réaction avait de nouveau été violente quand un médecin de l'armée de la Paix l'avait examiné. Il souffrait d'un traumatisme aigu et refusait tout contact de peau contre peau. Bien que Heero ait réussi en partie à l'apprivoiser, le natté ne restait que trop septique devant une tactilité corporelle avec le soldat. Mais le plus dur avait été d'apprendre les outrages que le pauvre avait subit lors de sa séquestration.

Cinq heures plus tôt, Wufeï -marié depuis quelques mois à Sallyétait venu prendre des nouvelles au QG de l'armée de la Paix, accompagné de sa femme. La base en question se trouvait en Pologne. Or, c'était dans ce pays que le Chinois et l'ancienne doctoresse s'étaient installés. Et même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais avoué, leur motivation à se terrer dans ce pays étranger à leurs racinesétait sans doute dû à l'envie de garder un œil sur leurs anciens compagnons, Duo et Heero, qui, eux, avaient poursuivit dans l'armée. Quatre et Trowa ne pouvant se payer un vol d'avion juste pour prendre de simples nouvelles se contentèrent de téléphoner quelques heures après l'effroyable nouvelle.

-Il a été abusé physiquement. Avait décrété le docteur Andropov d'un ton calme mais perçant.

Heero, ne pouvant contenir la nouvelle avec l'impassibilité de Wufeï, avait bondit de sa chaise pour aller frapper le mur. Sally, en un sursaut, avait quant à elle continué à questionner le docteur:

-Avait-vous essayé la méthode Preïkeshnunzt ? (_Le pauvre docteur qui a inventé cette technique ! Je ne voudrais pas avoir son nom! '_)

-Oui, sans succès.

-Vous avez fait des tests sanguins pour voir s'il ne souffrait pas de maladies vénériennes ?

-Oui, madame.

-Et quels médicaments lui avez-vous prescrit ?

-Tout d'abord quelques sédatifs pour l'aider à trouver le repos car ses nuits seront encore sans doute longtemps peuplés de cauchemars.

-Ne serait-il pas préférable de…

-Madame, je comprends l'affection que vous portez au soldat Maxwell mais n'oublier pas qu'il est sous le commandement de l'armée de la Paix et je suis donc son docteur attitré.

-Mais j'ai été son docteur aussi et il est normal que je suive encore aujourd'hui mon patient!  
-Sally, ma chérie, calme-toi. Lui conseilla Wufeï.

-Votre mari à raison : ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il est entre de bonne main et ce qu'il lui faut avant tout c'est retrouver son équilibre. Voici une prescription ! Fit il en griffonnant vivement quelques annotations et sa signature sur un morceau de papier.

-… elle suspend le soldat Maxwell de ses fonctions jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Expliqua le docteur.  
Et il faisait bien d'expliquer car son écriture était illisible !

-C'est un des meilleurs éléments de notre armée, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le perdre ! Si jeune en plus… trop jeune …le pauvre…il n'a encore que 16 ans...

Wufeï saisit le document. Il lui tardait de revoir Duo dans son état normal et de se faire appeler « Wuffy » tout en le voyant sourire béatement, comme au bon vieux temps. Le docteur continua :

-Nous mettrons à sa disposition une base dans une forêt du Canada. L'air vivifiant lui fera du bien ainsi que le calme du pays.

-Il ne peut y aller seul ! Tonna Sally.

-Bien sur que non ! C'est pour ça que j'ai également suspendu le soldat Yuy de ses fonctions.

Heeroà l'appel de son nom, reporta son attention sur la conversation.

-Le groupe A des forces de l'armée de la Paix ne comptant que deux membres (_Duo et Heero pour ceux qui ne suivent plus trop),_ c'est donc la section en son entièreté qui se voit offrir des vacances.

Heero sentit son cœur se soulevé. Il était si heureux ! Si heureux de pouvoir soigner son compagnon et d'user de tout son temps et de toutes ses forces à la guérison de celui-ci! Il avait hâte de se faire pardonner car les remords le rongeaient et il n'aurait pu faire autre chose que de s'occuper du rétablissement de son compagnon.

Et cinq heures plus tard, après un voyage grâce à une NGC (_navette à grande vitesse_), il se trouvait debout devant un adorable petit chalet, perdu au fond des bois du Canada. Deux militaires déposèrent le corps inanimé de Duo dans un grand double lit aux allures de bûcheron. Les murs étaient entièrement fait de rondins et les tapis n'étaient autres que des peaux de bêtes. La cuisinière fonctionnait encore au gaz, comme dans les vielles maison de Av.C. Il eut presque été étonnant de voir une télévision dans le salon tellement la planque possédait un charme rustique. Les deux soldats venus en aide s'en allèrent ensuite, souhaitant du succès à Heero et à son compagnon.

-Que la paix soit avec vous ! Avaient-ils tonnés ensemble en frappant un poing sur leurs poitrines musclées.

-Que la paix soit avec vous ! Avait répondu Heero en effectuant le même geste.

Leur 4x4 démarra en trombe et ils disparurent au bout d'un sentier de terre sinueux. Le chalet était entouré de sapins immenses, grimpant si haut qu'il était impossible d'en apercevoir la cime. Heero rentra, prit le temps nécessaire à ranger leurs provisions (_il n'avait pas omit d'apporter des dizaines de pizza surgelées et des glaces américaines pour Dudule_) et leurs affaires puis installa une chaise face au lit, veillant jusqu'au réveil de son cher Duo Maxwell.

* * *

A suivre…  
_Ce chapitre est relativement petit… mais si je le mettais avec le suivant, il devenait trop grand. Alors je me suis dit "ben y'a qu'à mieux découper le suivant et en mettre un partie dans le dernier" Mais je ne trouvais pas de moment clé ou stoppé. Bref, j'ai tout laissé tomber. Oui, je sais, ce que j'ai écrit précédemment est totalement idiot et inutile! (gomen nasaï de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps)  
Sinon je me demandais: Mais pourquoi vous continuez à lire ce que je note, là? _


	4. L'ilot des Gboys

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** flodemiel Gundam Wing

**Genre: **yaoi, couple 1x2x1, romance, angst.

**Disclamers:** Sunrise/Bandai au pouvoir!

Petite note: _ce qu'il y a en italique c'est des traduction ou mes commentaires idiots.  
_Quant aux pensées des persos elles sont mises entre °pensées°.  
Chapitre 4: L'îlot des G-boys 

-°Je me sens dans l'incapacité de bouger. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes membres est gelés, particulièrement mes jambes, alors que la chaleur m'enveloppe de chaque côté. Je n'arrive pas à bouger et pourtant je voudrais m'enfuir. J'ai l'impression d'encore ressentir ces horribles mains hirsutes et huileuses qui parcourent mon corps sous les rires des autres. Et je vois le blond qui boit sa bière en riant, en me regardant souffrir sous les attouchements des autres. Je veux les tuer mais je ne peux pas bouger, comme maintenant. Je me sens si impuissant que je pleurs. Je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux. J'entends une voix qui me parvient d'un autre monde. Je sens une main qui essuie mes larmes. CONTACT. Non ! Pas encore eux ! Je ne veux pas ° **NOOOOOOOON** ! Hurla Duo.

Le natté se redressa subitement de son lit et attrapa furieusement la main qui avait osé le toucher. Il avait réussi à la capturer, cette atroce main vicieuse. Et il la serrait rageusement sans même comprendre à qui elle appartenait.

-Duo ! C'est moi !

Heero regrettait s'être approcher de trop près de son compagnon et d'avoir tenté de le réveiller. Il souffrait terriblement à ses doigts qui ne manqueraient pas à être brouillés si l'Américain ne cessait pas.  
-Duo. C'est moi! Heero! BAKA! Lâche moi ou tu vas m'arracher la main !  
-°Baka? Il m'a appelé baka. Ce mot ne reflète que de tendres souvenirsen moi. C'est bien mon Hee-chan, alors.°

Maxwell cessa de torturer son compagnon qui commença à vivement frotter ses membres maltraités. Le décor lui apparu soudain. Il était assis dans un double lit aux épaisses couvertures de laines. Les murs étaient fait de rondins de bois, il y avait une chaise en face du lit, une fenêtre qui donnait sur un paysage reflété: des troncs de sapins. Enfin, dans le coin de la pièce, Heero Yuy soignait sa main douloureuse.

-Heero… murmura l'Américain.

Aussitôt, 01 cessa son geste et regarda en souriant l'Américain :

-Tu daignes enfin à me parler, baka !

-°J'aime bien quand il m'appel baka. Je le sens plein de compassion pour moi. Mais son corps me fait encore peur. J'ai peur de ses réactions. J'ai peur car c'est un homme.°

Duo repensa aux quatre brutes et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non… j'ai peur.

-T'inquiété pas. Tu es en sécurité. L'armée de la Paix nous a payé des vacances au Canada ! Regarde cette vue ? Magnifique n'est ce pas ! Des troncs, des troncs et encore des troncs !

-Hee-chan…

-Oui ?

-Tu parles beaucoup.

-…?

Le dit "parle beaucoup" prit une mine perplexe.

-Tu ne parlais pas temps avant. Expliqua Duo. Mais j'aime bien quand tu parles ! J'ai l'impression que tu me décharges un peu de ma fonction... ça soulage ! '

-Je t'ai préparé de quoi manger. Expliqua t'il en saisissant un plateau déjeuné.

Mais quand Heero s'approcha, l'Américain eut encore un mouvement de recul.

-Excuse-moi ! Fit Heero. Je te le dépose là, d'accord ?

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse. C'est un réflexe stupide. C'est à cause de…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-C'est parce que…, continua t'il d'une voix bégayante en se rappelant les rires du blond qui prenait du plaisir à le voir souffrir,… Hee-chan…

De grosses larmes se mirent à nouveau à couler sur ses joues. Heero s'assit au pied du lit et avança tout doucement, tout tendrement sa main pour atteindre celle de l'Américain qui reposait, immobile, sur la couette. Au contact de sa paume, il n'eut aucune réaction brusque.

-Je suis là, Duo... Fit-il doucement. Vas-y, raconte-moi. Ca va te soulager…

Quelques heures plus tard, la situation avait fortement évoluée. Duo avait vidé son sac d'horreurs et de chagrins. Heero avait tout encaissé, ne regrettant aucunement d'avoir abattu les quatre porcs. Il aurait même voulu les faire souffrir un peu plus avant de les tuer… Le cœur et le corps du jeune homme natté été brisé, rompu, cassééreinté, fatiguéépuisé, vider de tout espoir. Le plus dur fut d'apprendre lucidement son incapacité de marcher.

-Mais le docteur m'a dit qu'avec le temps, les muscles allaient s'endurcir et retrouver leur force. Tu verras : bientôt tu pourras faire un footing matinal avec Wufeï sans difficulté.

Duo rit.

-°J'ai mon Heero chéri le temps que je voudrai! Il est mon garde malade privé. Je parie que si je lui demande d'aller me préparer des muffins au miel avec une couche de chocolat noir et des granulés multicolores par dessus (sauf les verts qu'il faudra enlevé un par un) il le fera aussitôt °

-Tu n'as pas envie de prendre un bain ?

-Ho si ! Avoua t'il.

-Je vais le faire couler, sois sage !

-Oui docteur !

Mais quand le bain fut fin prêt et que Yuy l'annonça, Duo regretta avoir fait part de son envie. Il ne voulait pas que Heero le porte. C'était encore trop tôt. Quand celui-ci débarqua dans la chambre et lui dit…

-Je vais t'aider à aller jusque dans la salle de bain.

… il ne put s'empêcher de faire frénétiquement « non » de la tête.

-C'était peutêtre une mauvaise idée pour finir.

-Duo ! Tes cheveux sentent les égouts !

-Non. Ne veux pas. Et puis sœur Hélène a dit que je sentais très bon.1

Il avait soudain prit l'attitude d'un gamin effarouché, partant dans un délire incontôlable. Heero avait compris que c'était ce putain de contact peau contre peau qu'il redoutait par moment.

-Et si je t'enveloppe dans une couette, que je mets des gants de cuisine et que je te transporte comme une immondice que je dois le plus possible écarter de mon corps?

-°Ca me rassure.° That's right !

The perfect doctor (_ça lui va tout aussi bien je trouve'_) savait pertinemment bien que la scène suivante serait la plus difficile. Duo ne serait pas capable de se laver les cheveux seul, et encore moins de renter dans son bain ! Arrivé là, il se contenta de dire d'un air détaché :

-Je vais t'aider à te dévêtir.

La réaction négative ne se fit attendre.

-Pas touche, Heero. Sinon, I will kill…

-Omae o korosu, je sais ! _(omae o korosu veut evidement dire « je vais te tuer » en japonais pour les petits novices)_ Fit celui-ci en levant les yeux vers le plafond. °J'aurais essayé au moins°. Je vais te laisser si tel est ton choix. Au moindre problème, tu hurles. D'accord ?

-Je suis un champion pour ça ! Ne t'en fait pas !

Il quitta la pièce, laissant le jeune homme natté se débrouillé.

-°Il a fini par partir. Je peux enfin me relâcher ! (soupir) C'est dur de faire des sourires et de plaisanter alors que j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais Heero est si attentionné que se serait moche d'être triste. Je veux lui rendre sa gentillesse, même si je peux passer pour un hypocrite. … Bon, maintenant, analysons la situation. Comment je vais faire pour renter dans ce foutu bain, moi °

Trois minutes plus tard, Heero ne put cacher son inquiétude. Un silence de mort régnait dans la maison. Il décida de toquer à la porte de la salle de bain et de prendre des nouvelles de Duo.

_**TOC TOC TOC**_

-Duo ? Tout ce passe bien ?

-Euh... Oui oui ! T'en fais pas je me débrouille comme un charme.

-Je ne te crois pas !

-Si tu essaye d'entrer, Shinigami va te tuer.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention mais j'aimerais que tu te laves !

-…

-…

-Bon d'accord. Tonna Duo de l'autre côté de la cloison. J'avoue : j'y arrive pas!

Heero se concentra afin de mieux analyser la situation. S'il entrait dans la SDB, Duo perdrait sans doute toute lucidité et lui ferais du mal sans vraiment le vouloir. D'un autre côté, il avait un urgent besoin de se laver. Il risqua :

-Duo ; tu me connais bien, n'est ce pas ?

-mmmh…C'est a voir! Dit l'autre, prenant un malin plaisir à charier Heero. Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de toi en faite! Je te connais pour t'avoir fréquenter ça s'est sur. Puis tu dois sûrement me détester.

Surpris par cette révélation mais intrigué aussi, il demanda :

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne t'aime pas ?

-… Tu m'aimes bien ? J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte depuis que… enfin ! Depuis ce jour dans les toilettes en Russie.

Avant de répondre quelque chose d'irréfléchi, 01 se questionna sur ses propres sentiments. Il avait beaucoup de mal à déceler ce qu'il ressentait, surtout quand il s'agissait de sensation intime… par exemple d'affection. Après cette méditation, il reprit soudain :

-Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, baka ! Sinon je t'aurais tué depuis le début au lieu de te sauver à chaque fois la vie !

-Error ! Error ! C'est moi qui te sauve à chaque fois la vie ! A moins que tu ne fasses allusion à cet horrible coup de poing dans le ventre ou à cette libération au lieu de me tuer !  
-Oui.  
-…°Je n'appelle pas ça sauver la vie mais plutôt prendre des décisions hâtives°...

- Alors ? Ce bain ?

- Je ne crois pas que j'y arriverai.

-Tu me fais confiance, Duo ?

- moui.

- Alors laisse moi entrer. Je te ferais aucun mal.

-°Je le sais stupid boy. Mais j'ai trop souffert. Et le fait que tu me vois sans vêtement pourrait faire naître en moi un Shinigami furieux qui réclame vengeance.° Je ne sais pas, Heero… J'ai peur de te faire mal… Qu'est ce que je vais faire moi, après, si j'ai un cadavre sur le dos ?

-On fait un test ?

-° Je voudrais qu'il arrête son petit jeu car j'ai mal au cœur. Mais il insiste. Boys don't cry. Boys don't cry.°… Un tout petit test alors. Au faite, Heero: Je ne réponds pas de mes actes mais tu peux faire appel à votre avocat en sachant que toutes déclarations pourra désormais être retenues contre toi. Ha ha!

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Baka ! Fit Heero en rentrant.

Instinctivement, 02 se replia sur lui-même, essayant de cacher sa virilité. Pas d'envie meurtrière pour le moment… Guéri ? Il n'osait l'espérer. Heero s'approcha ne pensant qu'à sa mission. Il s'imagina stupidement ayant reçu un nouveau mail des profs. Mission "Laver Duo Maxwell sans qu'il n'y ait de mort." C'est sans doute le devoir le plus difficile qu'il avait eu un jour à réaliser.

-°J'approche de l'objet de la quête. Il ne semble pas sous le contrôle des ennemis.°

-A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Duo.

-A un truc stupide dont je ne croyais pas the perfect soldier capable.

-C'est bien que tu te relâches un peu. On se guérit tout le deux en faite.

-C'est J qui ne serait pas content s'il savait tout son bel entraînement détruit en quelques secondes à cause d'un baka d'américain.

-Docteur maboule ? Warf !

-°Je m'approche de la cible. Lancement de l'opération « canard en plastique» dans quatre, trois deux, an, zéro ! C'est partit°

Heero souleva son ami. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il s'approcha du bain et l'y déposa tout doucement.

-Ca va ? Shinigami ne fait pas des siennes ?

-°Je me sens bien. J'ai peut être eu tort de m'inquiéter si vite° Je contrôle à 100, guy. Lui répondit le natté.

Il se laissa littéralement fondre dans l'eau chaude et apaisante, jouant avec la mousse qui, telle une gardienne des derniers remparts, l'aidait a surmonté la présence de Heero, ce soldat autrefois tant désiré par ce corps aujourd'hui brisé. Il soupira de bonheur. Heero se posta derrière la tête du jeune homme qui reposait contre l'un des bords en marbre de la baignoire. Il entreprit de défaire la natte de jeune homme pour ensuite démêler ses cheveux. Loin du fait que l'action douce de son ami ne le dérange (bien au contraire), Duo dit pourtant :

-Heero. Ca ne sert à rien de démêlés des cheveux si on doit encore les laver par la suite! '

-… Gomen. _(désolé en japonais)_

-C'est très agréable mais puisque tu devras le refaire tantôt, un peu inutile quand même.

Il prit donc le pommeau de la douche et mouilla la chevelure châtaigne de l'américain. Il saisit un des pots qui traînait sur le rebord du bain et lu à voix haute :

-Lotion capillaire. Shampoo. Exclusivement pour cheveux secs… CHEVEUX SECS ? Mais ils sont idiots ou quoi ? On a toujours les cheveux mouillés quand on se les lave… !

Duo éclata de rire devant l'ignorance de son compagnon en matière de soins capillaires. Il lui expliqua rapidement la chose, toujours en pleine hilarité. Heero, confus et honteux, se mit a répandre la crème liquide sur les cheveux de son ami et les frotta ensuite de ses deux mains.

-°la maladie a des avantages. Heero me lave les cheveux ! Je n'osais même pas en rêvé avant…°

-Je devrais peut être te laisser te laver seul maintenant que tu es ans ton bain ! Demanda 01.

-Heero ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi et continue !

Laissant d'abord un silence amusé plané, the perfect soldier ne put s'empêcher de lancer son traditionnel :

-Baka !

Au fur et à mesure des jours, Duo Maxwell se remettait de ses traumatismes grâce à la bienveillance de son compagnon. Ses jambes réagissaient même parfois, ses muscles agités soudain de convulsions. Chaque soir, Heero était obligé de masser les mollets de son compagnon pour stimuler les nerfs et pour que le sang affluent ainsi plus vite. Mais bien que Duo ne se gênait pas pour sauter au cou de son ami, l'inverse était inconcevable pour le Shinigami sommeillant dans l'américain. Le premier soir, après le bain qui se voulu des moins tactile, Heero positionna son ami devant la télé et lui saisit une jambe.

-Héééé ! Avait hurlé Duo. Tu tiens donc vraiment à te faire tuer par Shinigami !

-Tais-toi, baka. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir mais c'est le docteur Andropov qui m'a demandé de te masser chaque soir les jambes.

Il s'était donc attaqué au mollet sous l'œil apeuré de l'Américain qui craignait la suite. Et hélas, en effet, quand The Perfet Doctor essaya de s'attaquer à la partie supérieure, il reçut une bonne droite en pleine mâchoire qui l'étala comme une crêpe sur le sol.

-C'est pas moi ! S'était justifié l'Américain alors qu'Heero se relevait péniblement. De la part de Shinigami !

-On va arrêter là pour ce soir, alors. Avait soupiré 01 en se reboitant la mâchoire.

-C'est dingue ! Moi si j'avais fait ça on m'…

-… aurait entendu crier jusqu'au bout de monde, je sais ! … Regarde la télé je vais nous préparer des nouilles.

-Une pizza !

-Des nouilles !

-Siteuplééééé, Hee-chan ! Steplè ! steplè ! steplè ! Une toute petite pizza pour nous deux.

-.. Bon… d'accord ! Avait abandonné Heero en levant, les yeux vers le plafond.

Le bain et les massages ne furent pas les seuls moments difficiles. En effet, Duo faisait à chaque fois tant d'histoire pour prendre de simple injection de morphine..! La première fois fut des plus complexe. Après avoir avaler quelques pilules, Heero avait présenté au jeune adolescent natté la seringue qui devrait bientôt s'enfoncer dans son bras :

-ZE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAS ! S'était plaint celui-ci comme un gamin.

-Stop.

-Comment peux-tu être si méchant ?

-Je fais ça pour ton bien.

-Bouhouhouhou ! Hee-chan, je déteste les piqûres !

-Un vrai gamin !

-Mais je n'ai que 16 ans ! Aie pitié d'un innocent enfant !

-Damn ! Tu as au contraire DEJA 16 ans. Passe-moi ton bras.

-Na ! Na !

Et il lui avait tiré la langue avant de se cacher derrière le canapé du salon. _(en faite, il avait roulé par-dessus le dossier pour s'écraser sur le sol vu que ses jambes ne répondaient toujours pas )_ Heero, impassibleà fond dans sa tâche de médecin responsable, attendit patiemment, les bras croisé, la seringue en main.

-Tu n'auras pas la clé du garde à manger avant d'avoir reçu ta piqûre.

-Adieu monde cruel ! A cause de cet odieux chantage, je devrais donc me laisser mourir de faim !

-Il y a des frites normalement, ce soir, au menu.

-Frites? °-°… euh… Bah ! Ca fait pas si mal que ça une piqûre en faite ! ' _(Duo-chan ! __Cet incorrigible glouton :p)_

-A la bon heure ! Tu t'es enfin décidé !

Hélas, plus tard, ayant découvert l'impact soulageant de la morphine sur son corps douloureux, Duo ne se fit plus prier pour recevoir sa dose quotidienne du soir et au contraire, la réclamait! Heero commença à s'inquiéter quand il commença à en demander le jour. Il avait aussitôt téléphoné à Sally qu'il préféra au docteur Andropov.

-Il ressent sans doute une légère dépendance. Avait décrété Sally. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter tant qu'il n'a pas de réactions violentes pour s'en procurer.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Réduit les doses du soir au minimum. Je crois que désormais la douleur est supportable : pas besoin d'une tonne de morphine pour calmer quelques picotements. Mais surtout, ne succombe pas à ses demandes!

-Merci, Sally.

-De rien, c'est naturel. Au faite, si tu veux que je passe un des ces quatre pour faire un bilan….

-Je vais m'en sortir. Puis l'armée de la paix ne serait pas enchantée que tu remplaces Andropov.

-Bien. Alors courage ! Wufeï te salue aussi. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

Mais Duo qui avait aussi été drogué régulièrement lors de ses trois jours de séquestration ressentait un réel manque de drogue, quelle qu'elle soit. Il avait été jusqu'à supplier Heero en rampant à ses pieds pour deux trois aspirines.

-Cesse tout de suite.

-Hee-chan… Je souffre.

-Les médicaments ne vont rien y changer.

-Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? C'est pas toi le malade !

-Non. C'est moi le médecin.

Et alors qu'il allait partir dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner, Duo s'était jeté à ses pieds et avait commencé à baiser tendrement ses chevilles.

-Hee-chan. Mmmm. Juste deux aspirines.

-Non ! Fit-il sur un ton catégorique.

Le jeune homme natté s'était agrippé à son short _(Aaaa ! Notre éternel spandex noir! Oui, vous savez bien, celui que Heero porte 24H sur 24 et qui lui moule si bien son petit c°°l _!) et se tracta pour se retrouver en position assise, sa bouche embrassant les genoux du Perfect Soldier.

-Heero… murmura t'il en posant ses tendres lèvres sur ses jambes. Si tu as juste un peu de compassion pour moi, donne-moi au moins une aspirine.

Heero ne restait pas insensibles à ses tortueuses caresses. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure et des frissons lui parcourir l'échine…

A suivre…

* * *

_(oui, je sais, je suis cruelle!)_

Merci à tout les reviewers et si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre appréciation! Ca fait toujours tellement plaisir!

1 Quand Duo était enfant et qu'il s'était une fois de plus bagarrer avec des enfants, sœur Hélène lui avait demandé "qu'est ce que tu as encore fait pour te battre" et il lui avait expliquer que "les autres enfants disent que mes cheveux sentent mauvais". Alors, la sœur Hélène lui avait dit que c'était faux et qu'il avait de magnifiques cheveux qui sentaient très bons! Voilà!


	5. La boite d'allumettes

**Auteur: **Miel ou Flodemiel

**Adresse e-mail:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** shounen-ai, couple 1x2x1, lime.

**Disclamers:** Sunrise/Bandai ne connaît pas le dixième de la moitié du quart de sa chance!

**Réponse aux reviews:**

Azalea-Maxwell: J'espère que tu vas encore régaler avec ce dernier chapitre et la suite du cycle! (à retrouver dans "Wedding Wing")

+Yukirux: Merci! La voilà ta suite! lol!

miki: C'est fait! Bonne lecture et merci du compliment!

**Petite note: **_ce qu'il y a en italique c'est des traduction ou mes commentaires idiots  
_Quant aux pensées des persos elles sont mises entre °pensées°

**Chapitre 5: La boite d'allumettes.**

Nous étions un jeudi soir, dans une petite forêt perdue du Canada, vierge de toute activité humaine. Enfin presque! Seulement si on ne comptait pas le minuscule chalet de bois, isolé par des sapins aux allures de grattes-ciel, qui semblait la seule habitation dans un périmètre de 100 km à la ronde. A l'intérieur de la petite habitation, deux jeunes adolescents pas comme les autres.

_"Pas comme les autres?"_

C'est bien ça: Pas comme les autres!… 

Si on les connaissait un peu, on remarquerait aisément qu'il n'allait pas à l'école, qu'il n'avait nullement d'idole de la chanson ou de passion pour le cinéma, comme les autres jeunes de leur âge. Non. Ils préféraient se rendre dans un atelier d'artillerie que dans un café à la mode, faisaient exploser des bombes quand d'autres dansaient en boite de nuit et pirataient des dossiers top secret quand leurs semblables ruminaient l'ennui des classes écolières. Pourtant, ils étaient loin de leurs activités soldatesques puisque **un** des deux terroristes, ex-pilote de Gundam, était atteint de paralysie aux jambes pour une durée indéterminée. Ce même garçon effectuait d'ailleurs un affreux chantage sur son comparse, espérant recevoir de la morphine pour calmer sa douleur. Et pour arriver à son but, tous les moyens étaient bons, même les plus viles tentatives de corruption.

Pour vous expliquer en bref; Duo Maxwell faisait des caresses plutôt "pas catholiques" à un certain "perfect soldier" qui avait du mal à se reprendre. Heureusement, Heero eut encore le courage de dire :

-Cesse, Duo. Arrête.

Alors, le jeune homme natté, tirant tous les profits possibles de la situation, commença à faire remonter sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambe de Heero. Il couvrit les genoux du brun de baisers en soufflant son nom :

-Hee-chan. Mmm. Hee-chan: Ne sois pas cruel! Mmmm.  
Pétrifié, son compagnon avait viré au rouge pivoine et craignait une réaction gênant de sa virilité. Duo commença de tendres caresses avec ses deux mains, remontant toujours de plus en plus haut. Heero fondait intérieurement de plaisir. Se dégoûtant soudainement de son attitude, il s'écarta violemment de la prise de Duo qui s'aplatit sur le sol.

-Fucking boy ! S'était plaint l'Américain. Je ne suis qu'un pauvre infirme, moi !

Heero avait dégluti difficilement avant de foncer vers la salle de bain. Il tourna les robinets de la douche sur « puissance du jet : Maximum ; température : Glacée » avant de se mettre en dessous du pommeau, tout habillé. Ses vêtements ruisselaient, son débardeur vert lui collait à la peau et son spandex noir, plus humide que jamais, prenait des allures de combinaison de surf. Peu importe! Il se sentait mieux! Duo qui s'était rendu compte de l'impact que ses quelques supplications avaient eu sur son ami, avait souri mesquinement avant de chantonner comme un gosse:

-_Un jour, Hee-chan, viendra_

_Un jour, il m'aimera…_

_Et il m'emportera au soleil couchant_

_Sur son beau Gundam tout blanc!_

Deux jours passèrent. Heero avait privé Duo de pizza pendant 24H00.

-Tu es cruel, Hee-chan! S'était pland l'Américain.

Mais il l'avait bien mérité, non?

D'un autre côté, la nouvelle restait bonne puisque le Shinigami avait adopté une quasi pleine confiance en Heero. Même s'il appréhendait son retour dans le monde extérieur à leur îlot de tendresse..!

Maintenant, in mois s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivé. Trente jours réparateurs qui amenèrent doucement mais sûrement Duo vers une guérison complète. L'Américain ne devait même plus se forcer pour sourire car il se sentait réellement heureux, serein et remplit de joie de vivre. Il bombardait son compagnon de blagues stupides et de sarcasmes idiots dont il avait le secret, comme au bon vieux temps. Il hurlait a tout bout de champs, se plaignait de la trop peu de ration de fromage sur les pizza et s'insurgeait des présentateurs lors de jeux téléviser. La nuit de ce trentième jour, couché dans son lit, Duo se laissa comme d'habitude massée les jambes après avoir avalé des dizaines de cachets pour favoriser le sommeil. Les mains expertes de son ami passaient et repassaient sur ses mollets, à la fois doux et dur. Duo soupira :

-Hmmmmm. Ca fait du bien… !

Heero releva un de ses sourcils.

-°Ca veut dire quoi ça, au juste ?°

-Fais pas cette tête, Heero. Je suis sur la voie de la guérison ! Avant, c'est à peine si je sentais tes mains tellement mes jambes étaient sans vie !

-Essaye de bouger un pied pour voir…

Après une forte concentration, Duo arriva à effectuer une légère rotation de sa cheville.

-YYYYYEEEEEESSS ! DUO LIIIIVES! Avait-il hurlé de victoire.

Heero, satisfait, ne put contenir un petit sourire. Il continua ensuite à masser les jambes. Les membres de l'Américain commencèrent à frétiller. Bientôt, Duo arrive à plier un genou, puis l'autre. Ces mouvements avaient hélas créer un choc hypothermique et il commença à grelotter tant chacune de ses forces étaient concentrées sur la réanimations de ses jambes. Heero eut beau le couvrir de pulls, couvertures et bouillottes, il souffrait toujours du froid. La nuit tombée, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux allongés dans le même grand lit -Heero n'oubliant jamais de laisser un espace considérable entre leur deux corps- la voix de Duo s'éleva tel un murmure :

-Heero…

-Hn ?

-J'ai froid.

-Tu veux encore une couverture ?

-Ca ne changera rien.

-…

-Je peux venir près de toi ?

-Duo, je ne suis pas sur que…

-S'il te plait ! Je serais sage, je te le promets.

Il aurait voulu insister sur la négation mais déjà son compagnon s'était rapproché de luiet se blottissait contre son dos.

-Merci, The perfect Bouillote.

-baka!

Heero essaya de se rendormir, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au sommeil. Quelques minutes passèrent. Il y eut alors un léger froissement de draps. La jambe de Duo venait de rentrer en contact avec les siennes. Un frisson le parcouru:

-°Pas ça, baka! Pas ça, je t'en supplie!°

Déjà, le pied de l'Américain s'introduisait entre les deux mollets du perfect soldier qui fit semblant de dormir. Il fit ensuite glisser toutes sa jambe entre celle de son Hee-chan adoré, un sourire triomphateur aux lèvres. La douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps le réchauffait. Son odeur fraîche était un vrai plaisir et le doux parfum de ses cheveux bruns un pur délice. Leurs jambes entremêlées rassuraient l'Américain qui pensait ainsi pouvoir trouver le repos.

-°Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêner! Ok, je tente une nuit de sommeil près de mon Hee-chan et on verra demain sa réaction°

Duo enveloppa alors le torse de 01 avec son bras et se colla encore un peu plus contre lui. Leurs deux corps dessinaient une même courbe sous les couvertures. Heero se retourna soudain.

-°Ha ben, flûte, il est réveillé! Aï, aï, aï! Il va sûrement m'engueuler!°

Bien loin de lui crier dessus, Heero plongea son regard cobalt dans les yeux de son ami qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-Duo... Pourquoi?

Il rougit et avoue en baissant les yeux:

-Parce que je me sens bien près de toi. Je... me sens en sécurité.

Heero avança son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'Américain. Comme il se passa ensuite quelques secondes de silence gêné, Heero demanda:

- A quoi penses-tu?

-Je pense que tu es toujours aussi suicidaire qu'avant! °°

Heero se souleva alors et fit rouler Duo sous lui. Ses deux coudes relever sur le matelas, au-dessus de l'Américain, il l'embrassa à nouveau plus profondément.

-Si je dois mourir, ce sera une très belle mort, alors. Confia t'il à l'oreille d'un Duo pétrifié par l'angoisse.

-°Shit, shit, shit! Heero nous fait une subite poussée d'hormones! Ze veux paaas! Je voulais juste dormir à côté de lui mais pas ça!°

01 baisa tendrement la nuque de Duo, ses mèches rebelles frôlant le visage de l'Américain paralysé. Il était enivré et réclamait du contact, promenant ses mains sur le corps de 02 sans pudeur. Celui-ci était raide et ne répondait pas aux caresses qu'il lui faisait... il n'en tint pas compte et continua sa descente de baisers. Sa langue parcourait son torse, puis son ventre, il saisit avidement les croupes de l'Américain qui restait paralysé. Heero ne se doutait nullement que derrière cette paroi d'insensibilité, Duo revivait les pires moments de ses tortures. Ce n'est que quand il revint à son visage pour happer à nouveau s'est lèvre que le soldat parfait remarqua la rigidité de son comparse.

-Duo? Tu veux que j'arrête?

-voui… Je veux pas. C'est trop tôt. Je sens encore leurs mains sur moi et j'entends le rire du blond. J'ai peur.  
Heero se rassit à côté de lui, le dos contre le dossier du lit:

-Gomen nasaï. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

-Heero... Tu m'aimes?

-Hai. Aishiteru, Duo Maxwell. _(je t'aime en japonais)_

-I love you too, Heero Yuy. Je peux avoir un petit kiss?

-Hn.

Heero embrassa son compagnon sans se faire prier. Il reprit ensuite son souffle et dit:

-Tes lèvres goûtent la cerise.

-What a lovely declaration! ... Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère? Si J m'a bien apprit à détester une chose avant tout, c'est les femmes.

-Mais... et Réléna, alors? Tu as toujours été là pour sauver ta princesse?

-C'est différent. Réléna oeuvrait pour la paix, tout comme nous. Ce n'est pas la femme en elle-même que je sauvais, mais celle qui nous aidait dans la guerre à rétablir l'ordre et la justice. Si elle mourait, nous perdions une alliée précieuse. Nous y sommes arrivés grâce à son aide.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai de plus qu'elle, alors, dis-moi?

-Baka! Déjà sans toi, je ne vivrai même plus. Tu m'as sauvé des mains de l'ennemi de nombreuses fois. Tu es le seul à m'avoir…

-… dégeler! Finit son compagnon en effectuant un clin d'œil amusé. On pourrait dire que j'ai brisé la glace entre nous!

-Et encore plus: tu as réchauffé mon cœur.

-... Heero?

-Oui?

-Si un jour tu as envie de moi, il faudra me demander en mariage d'abord! Je parle très sérieusement. Il y a aussi ce "saint" très gênant qui m'habite et qui réclame bénédiction!

-Shinigami croit au mariage de Dieu?

-Shinigami et Dieu ne font qu'un. Je l'ai compris quand sœur Hélène m'a dit avant de mourir "Que Dieu te protège..." Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il me protège!

-Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre longtemps... il faudra qu'on se marie très vite.

-Duo Yuy. Ca me va bien comme nom, pas vrai? Quelle couleur pour les costumes? Blanc ou noir? Remarque que ça fait très classe le noir mais le blanc ça mettra mes cheveux en valeur. Au faite, il faudra envisager de s'acheter une belle petite maison en Amérique. Je propose qu'on reste sur terre! Comme ça on verra encore souvent Quatre, Trowa, Wufeï et Sally. Ha et au faite! J'adore les fleurs de lys donc si tu dois choisir la déco. pour l'église tu es au courant. Niveau buffet, je sais que des pizzas à un mariage c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux mais...

-Duo!

-Voui?

-Dors.

-Voui! ° Tu es toujours aussi froid, quelque fois, mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime, mon petit homme des neiges°

L'Américain posa sa tête sur le torse de 01 et s'endormit en toute tranquillité.

Deux jours plus tard, la rééducation des jambes de Duo était bel et bien terminée. Il sautillait désormais librement parmi les arbres de la forêt. Heero, depuis qu'il s'était déclaré, lui prouvait 100 fois par jour son affection. Leur instinct bagarreur ne les avait pas quitté pour autant et ils aimaient quelques fois encore se disputer mais cela se terminait toujours par de folles embrassades, se roulant dans les feuilles mortes. _(Chi chè pas romantich ) _

Duo ne faisait plus de mauvais rêves et les quatre brutes semblaient avoir définitivement quitté son esprit. Le Shinigami eut sa propre revanche quand Heero expliqua que, en faite, il les avait froidement abattus. _(Bien fait, na!)_

01, quant à lui, se sentait enfin heureux. Certes, il n'avait pas changé: il ne répondait aux questions que très brièvement, restait un vrai forcené du travail, aimait la discrétion et le travail bien fait mais désirait aussi laisser libre cours à ses émotions. Il riait enfin s'en retenue, ne domptait plus ses soudaine envie d'embrasser Duo _(ça non, il ne s'en privait pas!)_ et arrivait à mieux ressentir ses émotions, même s'il ne les exprimait encore que trop rarement. Mais on ne peut pas devenir en quelques jours Mister Libertin alors qu'on fut toute sa vie Mister Iceberg.

Une après midi, alors qu'il prenait plaisir à bercer Duo devant la télé, le téléphone sonna. Il bondit sur ses pieds et ne tint nullement compte du "-lâcheur!" que lui avait lancé son petit démon.

-Hai? ... Mes salutations...

Duo s'approcha de l'appareil et mit la communication sur le mode haut-parleur.

_-...attendons pour de nouvelles missions. Nous aimerions donc savoir si le dénommé Duo Maxwell s'est remit de ses blessures._

-Non, il souffre encore. Mentit Heero.  
Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur et perplexe. 01 lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

-_Nous ne pouvons alors cacher notre pessimisme! Nous croyons son cas irrécupérable._

-Négatif. Il y a déjà eut une forte évolution. Il me faut encore un peu de temps.

-_Bon. Nous vous laissons encore deux semaines._

-C'est plus que nécessaire. Fit the perfect soldier en regardant son compagnon avidement.

-°hohooo! Je crois avoir compris où il voulait en venir! ° pansa le jeune homme natté.

-_Que la paix soit avec vous!_

-Que la paix soit avec vous, général.

Et il raccrocha le combiné.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti? Demanda Duo tout en se doutant de la réponse.

-Je viens de nous offrir un pré-voyage de noces. Répondit l'autre.

Son teint avait alors viré au rouge. Il sortit de nulle part une petite boite rectangulaire caché par la paume de sa main. _(De nulle part: soit de la "spandex dimension"). _Son bras trembla légèrement quand il la tendit à Duo. Il déclara alors d'une voix déterminée:

-Duo Maxwell, si tu dis non,... omae o korosu!

La déclaration n'y était pas mais Duo savait au fond de lui que c'était la manière de Heero pour lui montrer tout son attachement. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il prit l'écrin. Pour se rendre compte que...

-... C'est une boite d'allumette. °° Euh... quelle délicate attention, fallait pas!

-Ouvre là, baka! S'impatienta Heero.

Il l'ouvrit et y découvrit deux anneaux en or scintillants.

-Alors? Demanda 01.

-Alors... alors oui!

Et Duo sauta au cou de son fiancé, le faisant rouler pour enfin le plaqué sur la moquette entre ses deux jambes. Il sourit, passa un anneau à son doigt puis, saisissant la main de Heero, lui enfila tendrement le sien avant de dire un sourire aux lèvres:

-On va rattraper le temps perdu, maintenant!

OWARI.

* * *

VOUS! Oui, oui! C'est avous que je parle!  
Avez-vous aimé cette fic? Mérite t'elle une review, ein, ein? 

Ca me ferait tellement plaisiiir! Merci d'avance ;-)

**Cette fic' a une suite même si chacune peut être lue séparement des autres: **

**Cycle: **

**-A plaies ouvertes (c'est ici!) **

**-Wedding Wing (ça c'est la suivante que vous devriez lire) **

**-Le soufflé de nos vies **

**-Ne me quitte plus. **


End file.
